


Paper Flowers

by azureheavens



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I might be biased but I awwwwwwed at the end, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel and Cheria have finally started to write to each other, after all these years. Several months of letters from Cheria also brought a sizable collection of paper flowers for Asbel, and besides Cheria never explaining why she's sending them, he can't shake the feeling that there's something else he's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Flowers

Seven years since he had run away from home to join the Knight Academy, six months since they ran into each other again in the Castle’s foyer, one week since he had stopped her on the stairs near Barona’s port, and finally Asbel and Cheria had started to write to each other. Asbel knew he wasn’t much of the letter writing type, but when Cheria asked him, fiddling with her fingers and looking up at him before she boarded the ship to rejoin her relief work, he couldn’t say no.

After Asbel and Sophie had returned home to Lhant, a letter from Cheria arrived quickly. He wasted no time in responding, although he didn’t really know what to say. Things in Lhant were going well. He finally had the time to catch up on meetings and applications, but he already missed being able to travel with everyone again. The garden was still bursting with Sopherias, and he was eager to hear back from her soon.

As Asbel signed his name at the bottom of the paper, he realized how short his letter was. Trying not to be bothered by it, he sent it off.

Cheria’s next letter appeared several days later (Asbel didn’t realize how much he was waiting on it until Fredrick told him he could relax now when he handed it to him), and he opened it at his desk in the study before he got to any of the paperwork.

But it wasn’t just a letter. Something else was stuck inside. Asbel tipped the envelope over and something small and light bounced onto his desk. He held the small, plain white object up between his fingers. “A flower?” he said outloud.

“It seems to be a bit of papercraft, my lord,” Fredrick said in his wispy voice. “They come in many designs, but it seems this one looks like a lotus flower.”

“Huh.” Asbel leaned back in his chair, still looking at the paper flower. “Kids usually make these things… Thank you, Fredrick.”

Fredrick bowed his head and left the study as Asbel’s mind was stuck on the flower. He turned to the letter to see if Cheria would explain what it was for.

_“Dear Asbel,_

_“I’m glad that your letter came so quickly after I had sent you mine. I don’t get much mail when I’m doing my relief work, so it’s a very welcome change. I hope this gets to you just as quickly. Things are starting to get pretty busy, but I’m going to write back to you as soon as I am able._

_“Our organization has been in Fendel for a while now. We’ve been helping distribute food in Velanik while some of the adults work to installing Pascal’s hot water pipes underground. One man broke his leg while working, so I went to his home to heal him. He only has his daughter with him, and after I showed her how she could take care of him while he rests, she showed me how to fold a flower out of paper. She was such a sweet girl, she reminded me of Sophie, and maybe a little of myself too. I included the first one I made so you could see it. It’s small, but they’re very relaxing to make.”_  


So that’s where the flower came from. Asbel looked at the flower again with a small smile on his face. He placed the flower on the top corner of the desk and continued reading.

_“I wrote earlier about how letters are uncommon for me, and I was able to send you yours secretly enough, but when your letter came it feels like everyone in the organization found out immediately. Some of the women started asking me all these questions about you and insisted I mail some for you to answer! It’s kind of embarrassing, so you don’t have to answer them. They were pretty serious about sending it to you._

_“I’m writing this late at night since our organization has been so busy. It’s good to hear that things are going well at home. I hope you’re getting enough rest so you’re not stuck at your desk for too long. And make sure Sophie is eating more than just crablettes. She needs more vegetables and fruit, or else she’ll wake up one day as a giant crablette! But don’t tell her that. She’d try to make it happen, I’m sure of it._

_“Sorry if this rambling a bit. Every time I think about how things are going in Lhant I get a little homesick, but I’m going to give my all here. It makes me want to work harder, if that makes sense. Let me know if things get difficult in Lhant. If we’re nearby and you need help, maybe my organization could come?  Either way, I’m excited to hear from you again._

_“_ ~~L~~ Sincerely, Cheria.”  


Typical Cheria. Always worrying even when miles away. At least he knew that wouldn’t change about her. In the envelope, Asbel found an extra piece of paper that had all the questions Cheria had mentioned. He knew he couldn’t really answer all of them, but he answered them dutifully. Yes, he had a steady job. Yes, his intentions with Cheria were good. No, he hadn’t kissed her yet.

At least not on purpose. Did that count? That play everyone performed in at Velanik happened over half a year ago, but he remembered it all too well. He couldn’t look Cheria in the eyes until the next morning, and she wouldn’t stop avoiding him for two whole days. It would probably be too personal to talk about that in his answer. But when he looked down he realized he already wrote “At least not on purpose,” in ink. Asbel hurriedly scribbled out that entire sentence, but eventually just threw that paper away to start his reply fresh.

When Asbel was about to send his latest reply off to the relief organization, Sophie surprised him by handing him her own letter to Cheria. He knew Cheria wouldn’t mind getting more letters, so he took them both to Fredrick to send them off.

* * *

 

Like Cheria said, it did take a while for her next letter to arrive. With it came another of those paper flowers, small and plain like the first. And in her next letter, two more arrived. She never mentioned why she kept sending them, but as the months progressed every letter came with three or more flowers. They started out small and white, but eventually became colorful and patterned as she made her way to Strahta. Once Cheria’s letter took a month to arrive, and when opened, seven at once came fluttered out.

At this point it felt awkward to ask why they kept coming, so Asbel didn’t try to ask. He was starting to run out of room on his desk, and getting rid of them felt wrong, so he tried storing them in an empty drawer at his desk. By the end of four months, Asbel had thirty two colorful paper flowers from Cheria and absolutely no clue what to do about them.

During that time, Asbel had started to feel that something was missing in his letters. Cheria would write about the different people she met, the work she was doing, and her letters grew longer to show for it. Even Sophie’s letters to Cheria grew longer every time. Asbel’s stayed about the same.

Not without any effort on his part. He gave her what updates he could about what was happening in Lhant. He encouraged her work and assured her that things were well taken care of back home. But besides Sophie’s schooling and signing permits and paychecks, there wasn’t much else to speak of. He couldn’t place it but something didn’t feel right about it, but what could he do?

One day, Cheria’s letters came to Asbel and Sophie while they were talking in the foyer. His letter had that characteristic bump where the flower was placed. He took it out to see it was folded with light purple paper with a white flower pattern.

Sophie peered into Asbel’s hand. “What is that? It looks like a flower.”

“Yeah, Cheria has been sending these for a while now.” Asbel held it out for Sophie to get a better look, but paused. “Wait, she hasn’t been sending any of these to you?”

Sophie shook her head. “No. Cheria and I just talk in our letters.” She mindfully took the purple flower from Asbel and placed it in her open palm, gently stroking the paper petals. “It’s really cute,” she said with a smile.

Asbel couldn’t help but notice what a perfect fit it was for her. The paper was the exact same shade as Sophie’s eyes and hair. One would almost think it was a paper sopheria. “Did you want to keep it?”

She looked up in slight surprise. “Are you sure? Cheria gave it to you.”

“I don’t think she’d mind. I have _a lot_ of them already, so this one can be the first one in your collection.”

Sophie’s smile grew bigger at the thought. “Okay! I’ll make sure to protect this flower like I do my garden. I’ll write to Cheria, and ask her how to make more.” Asbel thought that was a great plan, and reached out to smooth down the top of Sophie’s hair.

* * *

 

Asbel and Sophie quickly wrote up their letters and sent them out to Cheria that same day. This time Cheria’s replies came quicker than ever, within three days. As expected Asbel got another flower for his own collection, this one slightly larger than the others and bright pink with some blue decoration. After he had written his reply, Asbel went to check on Sophie and found her standing by the stairs. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Sophie held out her open palm to his face, that same small purple flower right under his nose.

“This isn’t my flower,” she said plainly.

Asbel blinked. “Huh? What do you mean? That’s the one I gave you, right?”

Sophie nodded. “But it isn’t my flower. It’s yours. That’s what Cheria told me in her letter.”

“Oh.” Asbel picked up the flower and Sophie lowered her hand. “...Cheria didn’t tell you why it’s mine, did she?”

Sophie pursed her lips and looked to the side for a moment, like it was something she had to consider. “It’s a secret.” Asbel wasn’t sure she liked Sophie keeping secrets, especially when it was something that boggled him for the past four months. Sophie chirped up again. “It’s alright! Cheria told me how to make more flowers. She even sent me folding paper. See?” She held up a number of thin colored paper splayed out like a fan. Each slip didn’t look much wider than the palm of her hand. “I’m going to start practicing. Maybe I can figure out how to make a paper sopheria too.”

Asbel looked at the flower in his hand, then brought his free hand to his chin. “Yeah… Good luck.”

“Thanks. You too, Asbel!”

Asbel glanced up just as Sophie turned around, her long hair fluttering behind her, and disappeared into her room. _Wait, good luck for what?_ he thought. It had to have something to do with the flowers, and Sophie must know why Cheria was sending them. Something obvious that Asbel was missing.

He held up the paper flower higher and squinted at it. He hadn’t really taken a good look at any of them since they first started appearing, but he could start now. He pushed down some of the  center petals with his finger, but that just closed the flower. He flipped it to look at the back. The bottom petals weren’t folded into the center like the others, but folded part way in and part way. He stretched those petals out, and held it up even higher until the light from the window illuminated it. The outside of the paper had the pattern, but the inside was stark white. He started to lower it, but something new finally caught his eye.

Words.

“There..!” Asbel scrambled to peel back the rest of the petals, the folds crinkling the paper like countless diamonds. Cheria’s handwriting took up only the top third of the paper inside:

_Talking under the Glintsoul tree_

That was all it said. Asbel remembered the Glintsoul tree from the times he went through the seaside cavern with Cheria. One time Cheria had disappeared, and that’s where Asbel eventually found her staring up at the tree, the pale glow shining on her curly pink hair… Was that what this message was about?

Asbel ran back into this study. With all of those flowers, there had to be more pieces to the puzzle. He threw open the desk drawer where he kept them and scooped them onto his desk. Different colors and patterns stared up at him like party confetti. He sat down and unfolded every single one.

* * *

 

_Building snowmen in winter as kids_

_Your smile and energy_

_Your bright blue eyes_

_Staying with me when I was sick_

_Your kindness and compassion_

_Thanking me after I’ve healed you_

_Your gentleness with Sophie_

_Carrying Sophie through the caverns_

_Calling out my name from the stairs_

_Encouraging me when I start to doubt._

Every single slip of paper was the same. Thirty three crinkled squares of paper littered the top of the desk, each with something different written on the inside. The folds the flower hid the messages from plain sight, but seeing so many of them all about him overwhelmed Asbel. Memories together, things that she noticed about him. How did Cheria keep track of all this? The weight of it prompted him to sigh, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes and staring straight ahead. How could he have missed so much?

Actually, it looked like he missed one more thing: The larger pink flower with small blue butterflies drawn onto the pattern, the latest flower Cheria sent him. Figuring it was like the rest of them, Asbel unfolded it and read it carefully.

_I miss you everyday, but knowing that you’re there for me, the future isn’t as scary anymore._

“Cheria...” Suddenly his face grew warm. Asbel rubbing his eyes. He never knew she relied on him that much. And with all thirty four open flowers in front of him, he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

A knock rapped on the door, and Asbel sat up with a start. “Y-yeah?”

“Can I come in please?” It was Sophie’s voice. Good. He’d have a hard time explaining why he was so worked up over the bits of paper in front of him otherwise. Asbel cleared his throat and called her in. She quickly approached his desk with something small in her hands, then slowed when she saw all the paper. Staring for a bit, she then looked up with a smile. “You found the secret!”

“Uh, yeah. I guess I did.” Asbel smiled apologetically, but he wasn’t sure why. “It’s what Cheria told you, right? All the messages hidden in the flowers?”

Surprisingly Sophie shook her head. “She didn't tell me anything. But when she told me that the flowers were only for you, I thought that’s what it was. A secret.”

Asbel laughed a little and shook his head. “Well, you’re not wrong about that.”

“But Cheria did tell me how to make my own. Look, I just made my first one.”

Sophie held out a dark purple flower. Although it was small, Asbel could see she folded each edge so carefully to avoid a mistake. Looking at it, Asbel had an idea. He figured out what he had been missing from his letters all this time.

“Hey Sophie, I was just thinking… Since you did a really good job of folding that, do you think you could teach me how to make one?”

Sophie nodded. “If you want me to. I’ll go and get one of the papers that Cheria gave me.”

“I think we’re going to need more than just one piece of paper.” Asbel stood up from his desk and rounded it to Sophie, placing his hand on her head. “Let’s head to the shop and see how much paper we can get from them there. And while we’re at it, we can ask Fredrick if he knows any other ways to fold paper into flowers. Sound good?”

Sophie beamed up at Asbel, her excitement plain on her face. “Okay! Let’s make enough to fill up a whole garden!”

“Yeah,” Asbel smiled back. “That would more than enough.”

* * *

 

_“Dear Cheria,_

_“Sorry it took me so long, but I finally got the message. Thank you for sending all of those flowers. At first I was confused, but I figured it out in time to give you a good enough reply. Sophie helped me make these. I hope you like them.“_  


Asbel’s letter came with a brown box the size of a loaf of bread. Cheria couldn’t believe what she saw when she opened it: countless paper flowers folded in all kinds and colors. They spilled out like a rainbow across her lap, and Cheria loved it. She let them cover her like a blanket as she held her hand over her mouth, her eyes getting wet, and read his letter for the third time.

_“I realized something else recently. While writing back to you these past months, I wrote as much as I could, but it still didn’t feel like enough. Turns out you have a lot more to say than I do, and I’m sorry I can’t think of more than this:_

_Every letter I sent you talked about the work of looking after Lhant here, but that’s just paperwork. The real work doesn’t start until you come home. Once you’re back with Sophie and me, we can really start moving forward to look after Lhant together and everything that means for us. That’s what I want, but I also don’t want you to regret anything while you’re away._

_“Keep working hard. I promise I will too._

_“Love, Asbel.”_


End file.
